


Soft cuddles, soft heart

by Starryeyedrichie



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, gender neutral reader, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedrichie/pseuds/Starryeyedrichie
Summary: Soft boy Vyvyan helps the reader sleep after a stressful few weeks. (Reader is not referred to by gender pronouns)





	Soft cuddles, soft heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a small piece I did inspired by a particularly cute picture of Ade I saw on discord <3

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and still thinking about my huge project that was due in soon. I still had a lot to do, but if I did another all-nighter, I wouldn’t be able to function for weeks. Vyvyan had noticed how stressed out I’d been getting lately and often urged me to take breaks whenever I’d been working for several hours. It wasn’t fair on either of us, but at least it would all be over soon.

I sighed as I felt Vyvyan slip in next to me. 

“Can’t sleep?” I could hear the concern in his voice. I shook my head in response.

“Come here, love” he whispered as I felt him pulling me closer. 

Before I knew what was happening, he had me in his arms with one hand on my waist and the other caressing my cheek. This was strangely affectionate for him, especially seeing how he’d been trying to give me the space I needed in order to work on my project. I looked up at him. He gazed back down at me, smiling softly and brushing a stray piece of my hair from my face.

In this moment, everything was okay. The icy blue of his eyes heavily contrasted how warm it felt to stare into them.   
Vyv began gently playing with my hair, slowly running his hand through it and stroking the top of my head. I sleepily buried my face in his chest, already beginning to drift off.

The last thing I remember before completely falling asleep was Vyvyan tenderly kissing the top of my head and thinking to myself how lucky I was to have someone so sweet.


End file.
